Bullet Proof
by DaGirl32
Summary: Whitney Swan and Jacob Black were perfect for one another, but not everything stays perfect and together. She's tired of being second best to Jacob. Now whitney is staring over and making new friends trying to forget Jacob. But when a string of murders happen she and her friends are thrown into the supernatural world. Will Jacob come and save her or will he go for Bella instead.


_**New story **____**. What you need to know is Jacob isn't all smiles and good times he hurt our main swan and this is her adventure with the supernatural. I'm starting it off with Twilight and working it all the way to the final book. Tell me what you think about it. REVIEW PLEASE.**_

High school. If somebody told me I'd be going to La Push high school two years ago I'd be ecstatic. But if you told me that I wouldn't be a friend with the notorious Jacob Black I'd call you crazy. But now that I see what happened I call you a psychic. I didn't want to go all the way out to La Push everyday just for school. It's not my choice for what school I want, my father decided me not speaking to Jacob had gone on long enough. I couldn't contain my anger for him; he didn't even try and fight for me to stay.

A single tear fell down my rosy cheek. He just wanted Bella. Everyone just wants Bella. I bitterly thought. She caused me to have a ruined friendship with not only Jake but with Embry, Quil and even Jared. I missed my friends who protected me but I have Ryder and Kelly along with Ethan. They were my real friends I had made after the fight.

If I could turn back the time, so I could I would go back and stop myself from saying what I did. But I can't so I have to move on from it because he already has.

I looked around my pale pink room and grew a small frown. It reminded me so much of him, he said a pale pink would look nice for me. And he was just right like he normally was. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror one more time. My hair was curled and had blond tips. It was apart of my new look i was trying to pull off. My outfit was planed the night before like always. I wore a dark green flare dress with black sheer panty hoes and a mud green parka finishing it off with my black combat mud covered boots. This was my new look a more edgy type of girl.

I picked my school bag off my mirror and headed down the stairs to my kitchen. My father the chief of police of our town wore a tired look. He'd been working himself to the bone ever since him and my mother divorced when I was in kindergarten. All he lived for was to protect me. It was a hard year for me, and the black family made it a lot easier for my father and me.

**'Damn you can't even go five minutes without thinking about him'** my mind spat at me. And she was right, I need to man up it's been two years already.

"Morning daddy" my voice took him out of his deep thoughts. He looked up from his coffee and gave me a small smile. I went over to the fruit bowl and took out a red apple and began to eat it. I was using the sink for my support. This was my normal breakfast i had.

"Hey sweetie is Ethan taking you to school today." I nodded as my answer, he knew I didn't want to drive forty minutes out to go to school and neither did my friends. But since all of our parents are on the force together everything tends to sound like a good plan in their minds.

BEEP BEEP

There goes the car horn of Ethan's SUV. I went over and threw my apple core away and kissed my dad on the cheek. My stomach turned in the thought of running into Jacob and my old friends again. I opened my front door and fast walked into the car. The minutes the door was opened the song 'Somebody That I Used Know' how ironic isn't it, that goyte really knows how a backstabber a can really do a number on your heart and self of being.

"Sweetie I'm going to be coming home late tonight. So I want you to go to the Blacks tonight." My breath hitched just in the thought of being in the same room of him. I got into the car and slammed the door and buckled up into the car. I know Ethan heard what my dad asked me to do. He began to drive and didn't say a word to me.

I turned the radio to a different station and my favorite song came on. When Jacob and me stopped talking I started to listen to Taylor Swift.

**"You don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can say that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did before**

**You're not sorry, no, no, no, no"**

Ethan turned the radio off and we sat in silence. He honestly hates that I listen to her; he thinks her songs only will bring up bad memories of Jacob and me. Which they do. But that's not the point the songs bring up the good memories too.

"Maybe you should try and talk to him, it's been two years and I can't let you do this anymore." I was shooting him daggers and he just kept his eyes on the road the entire time. "Just hear me out okay. You have to talk to him tonight anyway most likely just try and if he doesn't want to talk then you have your closure. If you do it ill let you blast this god Awful Taylor swift in my car." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, he's right and I hate when he's right.

"I'll do it but if he doesn't want to speak to me then can I be myself again. Moody to all of the world."

"Deal. Also we're here."

I unbuckled myself from the car and took ahold of my bag. It's the only thing I kept that Jacob given me. I scanned the parking lot and saw his car parked and he was getting out of the car. I felt like the air was being taken out of my lungs. He still looks the same, long black hair and amazing dimples when he smiles. I used to be the reason why he smiled so much now his new girlfriend is the reason why.

I got out of the car and slammed the door and began to walk into the school with Ethan following close behind. There in the front door was Kelly and Ryder both looking Exhausted from the previous night before.

As we closed in on them Kelly looked as if she was about to kneel over in a minute.

"You guys look like you've been hit by a bus." They both glared at me. We all needed sleep but Ethan and me are better at hiding if we do.

"You guys maybe we should not stay out till two in the morning." Kelly suggested she couldn't handle sneaking out and lying to her family. "Yeah it's kinda hard to do that every night, am I right besides now that Kelly had to spend the afternoons with Embry Call it's harder for her to sneak out." Ryder confessed. He really loves her but she's to blind to see it.

Besides he was right since Kelly's mother took an extra shift she spends almost all afternoons with him. He watches her like a hawk and it annoys her to no end. She had what me and Jacob had with Embry. That was until Melissa Mitchel got in the way now she just resents him everyday.

"Yeah well I'm spending today with him and until we figure out what's with all these murders were going to be spending more time with him." I was tired as well from searching through the nights trying to find clues to help our families out.

" We'll I have to spend mine with Sam Uley today so kill me now long and slowly would be nice." We all Burst out into fits of laughter Ethan always knew how to lift our spirits when we needed it. His cousin was Sam and let me say Sam was a terrible cousin. He never liked Ethan because he was adopted so Sam never liked to be around him. Something about him not being a true native like him didn't go with him easy…. more like ever.

"Yeah we'll I'm spreading it with my brother Paul. So I think I win this one because he is an asshole and I want to kill him and myself. "Ryder nervously chuckled. His situation was just like Ethan's but Paul was his brother.

"Sorry your family sucks Ryder. Don't you just love being adopted so Technically your not Related." Kelly said in her overly perky voice. I snorted. He was a goner when it came to his brother Paul. I've only met Paul once by I didn't like him. He's a douche bag who never accepted that Ryder was his brother.

"We'll if you want you can hangout with me and him today." My smile was fake and forced and he could tell. Neither of us wanted to be in the company of any of them.

"We'll let's get to class... or we could skip and try and look into the murders again." Kelly had that Mysterious look in her eyes again. This only happened before we all did something stupid. Like now.

"Alright I'm in." Kelly gave us all a cheeky smile. We really need to start going to school more often.

"Same here fuck school I can get into college for basketball. Who needs school we have a town to save." Ryder's confidence is something we've been working on for years and it's finally showing. I weighed my options of not going with them. I would most likely run into that group and they would ask questions and somehow Jacob would get the answers out of me.

I sighed and nodded in agreement along going with them. Kelly let out a high pitch Squeal and death hugged me. She almost sprinted to her and Ryder's pick up truck. And Ethan and me walked back to the car. We both check around the parking lot and Jacob and them are still here but there just staring at us. I hopped into the car and Ethan starts it up and turns the radio onto a new station. Jacob and Embry are approaching our direction at a fast phase. If a look could kill a person then Ethan and me would be dead. They look is pissed off it's uncanny.

" What the fuck are you still doing here, DRIVE ETHAN DRIVE!" My voice was hitting many different octaves and he soon whipped out of the parking lot with Ryder following right behind us.

I took my phone out of my bag and dialed Kelly's number. I put her on speaker and prayed they weren't following us on our mission. After the second ring she picked up.

" Alright so should we start where the body was found or do you think we should start in the forest?" Ryder tried to even his voice trying not to show he's worried. We normally only skipped twice a month is a case like this needed our parents help. " I'm thinking we start in the forest whatever did that to the body is long gone." My mind was all over the place, from thinking of the afternoon I'd be spending with him to how would be find this body. It was an attack to the neck and the left side of his body was like he was being ripped open and all the blood was drained from his body.

"I think I know where to look." All the talking soon came to a Halt and so did the driving Ethan have me a tired look and had that you don't know anything face.

"Look here me out okay. If the killer was by water and the only forest that has water by it is the-" Ethan interrupted me. Looks like he caught on for what I was thinking.

"First Beach in La Push." Ethan finished my sentence. We all knew I had my Nancy

Drew moments at crucial times in need.

The car began to drive again as Ethan sped his way over to the beach. We were being pressed on time to find this killer and the time we have left in school. I glanced at the clocked and It's already one thirty and we haven't gotten a clue on the killer yet.

"Guys we need to hurry up and get at least a clue." Kelly stressed, she hated when looking took this long.

"Don't worry your little red head Kelly were almost there." Ethan soothed her. She giggled, and I went back to looking out the window.

As we approached the parking of the beach we all sucked in the air as we parked. We always did this to mentally prepare ourselves for any freaky shit that comes up on our search.

"Lets go." Kelly barked at us.

I ended the call and garbed what we would need. Flash lights, flare gun a baseball bat and pepper spray. It was in my purple backpack or as Ethan calls it Nancy Drew's emergency kit. I opened the door and the cold ocean air hit me like a ton of brinks. God I hate Washington. We all quietly closed our doors and took an object from the bag. I took the flashlight because I was the bravest one of all, whoever got flashlight, went in front of everyone. Kelly took the pepper spray and Ryder took the flare gun so Ethan ended up and took the bat. We normally went into this order when looking around anyways. First come first serve.

"Alright where do you want to start at?" Kelly asked, she had the same look I wore. I just want to get this over with so we can just go back to school already. We both agree looking at night gets more answers.

"Is it just me or do you guys want to just pick this up later tonight so we won't be falling asleep now. The chance of them being out here now is slim to none." Ethan piped in. I rolled my eyes. He was right we all needed some rest before working on it.

"Look I'd rather be at school sleeping in math right now. So lets hurry up and get back it's already two ten." Ryder whined. He checked his watch.

"Holy space balls. We need to get back to school, like NOW!" The panic in my voice was very prevalent and we put all the objects carefully back in my bag. We're so screwed; I hopped into the car and slammed my door shut. Ethan began to start up the car but didn't move it at all. I looked to where he was looking. We're so dead. My phone began to ring and I picked it up.

"You see it to right." I was unsure of what we were even looking at. Maybe the lack of sleep is really starting to affect my mind.

"Um everyone just fucking drive." Kelly screamed into the phone.

Ethan speed out of the parking lot as did Ryder. This is turning into the day from hell.

"So did anybody see Sam and Paul looking in our direction?" Kelly asked.

I put her on speakerphone, and I just had nothing to say. I'm imagining it because I haven't had a good full night of sleep in weeks since the murders began to happen.

"Guys I think we will never talk about this and were just going to have a nice long sleep. No looking for anything tonight unless you think and have proof there is something this time." Ryder commanded to us. He is right not sleeping is slowly affecting us.

"We are not chancing getting in trouble right now." I was overly stressed. If Sam and Paul snitch on us were so beyond dead.

"Alright, it's going to take us at least 20 minutes to get back but when we do it will be the end of the final block." Ethan sounded unsure in his voice.

I turned the radio on and the song that really knew how to describe Jacob and me just happened to be on.

**"You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**Yeah you, PMS**

**Like a bitch, I would know**

**And you over think**

**Always speak cryptically**

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me"**

Ethan was going into a giggle fits listening to this song. Anytime him and Sam would get into arguments this song always came into his mind. When I would try and be civil with Jacob he would PMS on me like no tomorrow.

"Sad how this song describes all of our lives." Ethan shrugged my comment off.

"Yeah I know but at least it's catchy." Kelly commented trying to be optimist.

I could hear Ryder bitterly laugh in the background. This was really a song for Paul. Once we all turned twelve Paul was just nastier to Ryder and now were fifteen and it's even worse.

I changed the station to something that would most likely be more upbeat.

**"****I fell so fast**

**Can't hold myself back**

**High heels, red dress**

**All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slippin? into the lava**

**And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under**

**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**

**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby"**

I glanced at Ethan and he looked like any second he was going to sing along with the song. Man I gotta love this kid.

We pulled into the school parking lot and it wasn't a pretty sight to be us.

"As much as I don't want to ruin the song moment, why is Jacob in your parking spot and Paul in ours." Ryder sounded just as confused as the rest of us were.

We slowed down and parked about forty feet away from them. Ethan stopped the car and got out and I soon followed him. Kelly was already out of their car and walked up to me as Ethan and Ryder walked into the school. The look Jacob was giving us was less than friendly.

"Come on girl we got this." Kelly squeezed my shoulder and walked in front of me leaving me behind her. I took a deep breath and followed after her keeping my eyes in front of trying to forgot the burning stares that Jacob was giving me.

The final bell rang and I stopped walking. Ethan and Ryder were almost to the front door and they both stopped walking. Shit were missed it and were so fucked right now. I turned my attention to Jacob and slowly walked to him. My heart began to race and my palms were getting sweaty.

"So I was told I'm spending the afternoon with you." My face was emotionless as was his. He really didn't want to speak to me at all and the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah you are." His voice was cold and his face was emotionless. I don't think things will ever go back to the way they used to be.

"Um okay so are you giving me a ride or do I need to find a ride?" He chuckled darkly at me.

"Go find a ride I'll meet you at my house." He walked away from me like nothing happened leaving me confused just standing there.

"Fucking Jacob Black." I grumbled to myself. Why does he always act like this if my dad needs him to do something for me?

Kelly had the same look on her face while Embry walked away from. While Ryder on the other hand looked like he wanted Paul to leave him alone. He had a firm grip on Ryder and dragged him to Ryder's car. Ethan was walking back to me with an expression that is Indescribable.

"What's wrong you look... Pale."

Before he even answered my question Sam was close on his tail. He looked very, um pissed off really isn't even the word more like Furious.

Ethan zoomed past me to his car and I have Sam a small nod. He didn't even say or look my way he had his eyes locked on the SUV. Well it looks like they did see us earlier today.

Kelly walked over to me with a confused worried look. She was just like me we worried for our friend's safety.

"How the hell are we getting to their houses now." I frowned.

"No idea. All I know Embry told me I have twenty minutes his house and he lives thirty minutes away from the school." Kelly took her phone out and was typing a text extremely fast.

"Um we can ask Casey for a ride. He might do it." She didn't even look up from her phone.

"Yeah no he hates us because him and Ryder don't get along." Kelly was extremely tired of being up with no sleep and wasn't thinking fully.

"Um I could ask... Addison." Was that a question or am I trying to convince myself.

I shuddered at the though of asking a favor from him. He gives me the creeps and he even creeps out my father.

"No don't even talk to that creep. All he wants to do is get in your pants." Her voice went up at least three octaves. She really hated him more than me. But Jacob has never once liked him even in middle school.

"It's fine I don't mind." My smile couldn't be even more forced he really had a crush on me that was just too creepy for me to handle.

I went into my bag and took out my phone and dialed his number. I hope he remembers my number or has it saved at least. After the second ring he picks up.

"Hello." He sounded very annoyed from having to stop whatever it is he does.

"Hey Addison-" I couldn't even get a sentence fully out.

"Oh hey Whitney nice to hear your voice. So what's up?" I closed my eyes tightly. I hated asking for favors. Kelly rolled her eyes. He really liked me and it was infatuating.

"Um hey are you still at school right now." I heard him sigh for a second.

"Oh yeah I'm with Daniel what did you need." There was rustling around in the background. Maybe he's doing something important right now.

"Could you give me and Kelly Mitchel a ride to somewhere?" Kelly was on her tiptoes trying to hear the conversation.

"Look I do-" I cut him off and he stayed silent and listen to my plead.

"Please Addison for me." I pouted to sound extra desperate.

I could just hear Addison contemplating weather or not he wanted to.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Kelly let out a big Squeal of excitement and began to jump up and down. She loved when my charm and hers got us things that we needed.

"But you need to go out on a date with my Hunter." I could just hear his smile on the other end.

"Don't do it he's probably a nerd bomber like Addison." Kelly whined. She was very close to me and really didn't like him that much.

I took my phone from my ear and gave her a Skeptical look.

"Did you really just use a full house Reference?" She shrugged me off.

I placed the phone back to my ear and weighed my options down. Either we walk to their houses and get yelled at by them or get a ride and go on a date. "Sure I'll go out with your cousin can you just hurry up and come to the front already." I whined, it's the middle of Janurary and I picked a bad day to wear a dress if I'm going in a car with him.

"Alright I'll see you soon then. I'll be out in five minutes." He sighed and hung up the phone.

I hung up on him and put my phone back in my bag. I was literally playing Russian roulette with this boy.

"We'll at least were getting a ride am I right." I just simply nodded I agreement with Kelly. She was the best friend I could ever ask for.

We simply just waited in silence for we had nothing to say for once to one another. For the first time today I truly saw what she wore to school and man do I feel bad for her? She wore a nice pale Beige dress with a jean jacket and her horseback riding boots. She looked like how she dressed normally, preppy and in her element. While I looked edgy and had a somewhat element of a nice sex appeal, I looked like a girl you'd want to date and Kelly looks like the type of girl you'd bring home to your parents. She's clean cut and I'm daring and asking for trouble.

We're so different but we click like no tomorrow. A small smile broke my frown. Was I frowning, when did this happen

"You guys ready to go." Addison's voice broke my train of thought.

I glanced over at him. He looked very different from what I normally saw in him. He looked taller and he cut his long hair, he had mussel popping out of his shirt. His clothes almost didn't fit him. He really needs to go shopping. He's so much taller than two months ago when I last spoke to him. He's at least 6 feet even now he was almost my height 5'6 two months ago. Puberty is hitting him in all the right places.

"Um yeah let's go then." I was so awkward when it came to newly attractive people.

He led the way to his old pick up truck. He really loved this car, more than the love he gave for me. It was creepy and needed to stop.

I hopped into the middle and Kelly took the door. His car one had a front seat and it annoyed me to no end about that. I do not like when people are very close to me.

"So where to ladies." He sounded bored already.

"Jacob Blacks house." I rolled my eyes and huffed out in annoyance. I didn't want to spend anytime with him.

"Ew... well alright I'll take you there." He sounded like how I did. Why the hell would I spend time with the enemy? Addison is actually turning into less of a creep today.

He's turning into a different person. He's more into how others feel and that's very... nice.

I haven't looked him in the eyes in two months and now that he's so tall it looks like I won't anytime soon.

I remember the first time I met him was when he decided to carry my books because I fell in the quart yard. Also Jacob really hates him because he was always so nice to... Oh he was jealous.

"Stupid lying son of a bitch." I grumbled to myself.

I hate having emotions why can't I just be like my sister Bella.

"You okay whit, you look like your having the debate of the Century in your seat." He snorted. As did I, he really was different from what I thought.

"I just really hate Jacob Black." A small blush crept across my face. Did I just blush?

"Who doesn't he's an asshole, so in other words whit your very normal." Kelly grumbled to herself. She can't whisper so Addison and me broke out into laughter.

"That is the best thing I've heard all day." He couldn't control the tears almost falling from his tan rosy cheeks.

We just laughed it out for a couple of minutes no talking just laughing. Even if I've gotten a dead end today at least I got a smile and a good kick out of the day from these guys.

Addison suddenly stopped laughing and the car came into a full stop.

"Have fun in the land of the stuck up Whit. "They both said in Unison. It was creepy they knew what to say. But it was comforting at the same time.

Kelly got out of the car and I followed her. Smoothing down my dress I give her a sad smile and to Addison and begin walking to the front porch. I heard the car start up then leave once I rang the doorbell. I really didn't want to be here but it's not what I want at all.

I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. They sounded like they belonged to a female. It can't be Rebecca because she lives in Hawaii and I don't think its Rachel's she's at NYU.

The door was flung open and just like I thought I female opened the door. Her shirt was buttoned up in the wrong order and her long dark brown hair was messed up from head to toe. She had a hickey on her neck and her shirt was hiked up to an unrolling degree. Unless any of the black sisters have turned Lesbian then she must be Samantha the school slut, and Jacobs's new girlfriend I've heard so much about.

"Move it." She barked at me.

I moved or and let her walk by me. She must have low self-esteem to go at it with Jacob. I mean we're only freshman and she's a junior.

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. I could hear Jacob coming from his room so I darted to the kitchen. But looks like somebody already beat me to the chase.

"We'll would you look what the cat dragged in Whitney Swan come here and give me a hug." Billy's voice boomed into the house. He sounded so happy to see me again. The last time I saw him was two years ago.

I walked over and hugged him; he always knew how to put a smile on my face.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen and it was the Notorious Jacob black. I turned and saw his deadly stare at me, almost asking through his eyes why am I here.

"Hello Jacob." I could be civil if I wanted to be…. or needed to.

He just simply nodded at me almost like talking to me is like poison. Then my phone vibrated breaking that awkward tension I had with Jacob, I excused myself to the next room to check the message. It was a picture message from Kelly.

_I think we have our lead._ _~ Kelly _

_Well new story is good because I'm still working on New Hero updating also Scream and shout as well. But new hero should be up this week for chapter two it should be up by Friday look out. Also scream and shout should be done by Friday. But what do you think so far of Whitney Swan. Also Bella will be coming very soon don't worry and with Bella brings Jacob. What do you think of Jacob as well._


End file.
